Snow Day
by Abby Keeper
Summary: Arthur arrived at school only to discover that it had been canceled for the day. Luckily for him, Kiku hadn't gotten the message either.


**This was a holiday exchange gift for tumblr user aph-albion. Though, it ended up being super late, so I guess it was more like a New Years gift. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. ^.^ As always, I am happy to receive constructive criticism and comments so that I can make my writing better. My beta was the ever talented, Mrs. Stockholm. **

Arthur ran towards the school hoping to make it before he would be considered absent. Why had his alarm chosen today of all days to not go off? He had missed the bus because of it and now he had walk through the snow instead. This day was off to a great start and he had a feeling that it was only going to get better. Maybe pigs would start to fly, too.

Upon arriving, he was surprised to see that there was a handful of students huddled in front of the main entrance. He could hardly imagine what was keeping them outside in the cold rather than in the warmth of the building. However, it became rather clear when he made it closer and he saw two sheets of paper with four simple words scrawled across them in big letters: SCHOOL IS CANCELED TODAY. Part of him resented the idiot who had decided to close the school even though he had dragged himself all the way there, but even that part couldn't deny that he was glad to have a day off.

With a grumble he turned towards the direction he had come only to see someone he recognized among the few classmates who had failed to get the message about the closing. The small dark haired boy looked troubled as he talked quietly to someone over the phone. He was no doubt calling to have someone pick him up.

Arthur watched as he finished his conversation before hesitantly making his way towards the Japanese boy. "Hello, Kiku," He said with a wave and a smile. "You didn't get the memo either, eh?"

Kiku looked over to him slightly surprised, before smiling his usual soft smile. "Oh, hello Arthur. Yes. I have to wait for someone to be able to come get me."

Arthur frowned slightly. So he was right, Kiku was stuck waiting there. That was hardly an ideal way to spend a day off. "Say, would you like to join me while you wait? We could go to the library or a cafe or something. I also live not too far from here, so you could come over if you wanted."

Kiku didn't respond for a moment seeming to think about his offer. "That's very kind of you, but I don't think I should."

Well, that was disappointing. Not that he really expected much different. Kiku was the kind of person who mostly kept to himself. He was quiet and quite a bit more mature than most their age, which led to him having few friends much like Arthur. Maybe that was why he was so intent upon becoming friends with the other boy. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that the Englishman's pulse rose ever so slightly every time Kiku's gentle gaze landed on him.

"Right," he respond with an awkward laugh. "Maybe next time." He lingered for a little bit longer than was necessary in hopes that the other boy's answer would change. With a final wave, he turned to leave, but he only made it a few steps before something made him stop. Maybe he could try something different.

"What if I wait with you?" Arthur asked turning back to face Kiku.

His eyes widened for a second, before his expression changed entirely and he laughed into his hand. "Do you really want to spend time with me that much?"

"And if I said yes?" Arthur said. He kept a firm grip on his bag in hopes that it would hide his shaky hands. He was way more nervous than he should have been.

"Hm…" Kiku hummed thoughtfully. "I'd have to ask why." He smiled, but this time it wasn't his normal gentle smile. It was a coy, playful smile that Arthur had never seen before. And he had to admit it was only serving to make his heart pound faster.

"Well, that's," he started, trying to find the right words. He really didn't want to mess this up. "I, uh, I would say that I like you, Kiku. But this is all hypothetical, of course." He added another awkward laugh as he said the last part. He probably sounded so ridiculous.

Kiku smiled even wider and stepped forward to close the gap that Arthur had just created between them moments ago. It was strange to see him so expressive when he was normally so much more subdued. "Of course," he said with a slight laugh, "I would 'hypothetically' say that I was happy to hear you say that. I would say that it meant that our feelings were mutual."

Wait. Had heard that right? He couldn't have heard that right. But Kiku had definitely just said that he liked Arthur, right? His head was swimming with thoughts and there was no way to hide the redness on his face. None of that mattered, though as Kiku gently grabbed his hand. "I think I will take you up on your offer, Arthur."


End file.
